bracelet romance
by roxasn13
Summary: yuukoxakihisa story,it's about aki's and yuuko's past and the bracelet and some akiXhimeji and akiXminami
1. the past

Welll it's my first story hope you enjoy it(sorry for a short opening still a noob)

Chapter 1 : the past

Yuuko was lying around her bed reading her fav. manga

Yuuko :"man girly guys are the coolest ever" then she remembered something of her past.

FLASHBACK:8 years ago

She has at beutyfull bracelet gave by her mother before she went to abroad.

She was running with a boy that was stupid and an idiot along a bridge over a river.

Then the boystop and then she stop

Yuuko:"what's the matter"

The boy:"look at that sunset"

Yuuko:"yeah It's looks pretty"

Then the boy climed the pole for better view

Yuuko:"that's dangerous"

The boy:"don't worry I wont fall"but suddenly falls ,but luckily yuuko grab him.

Yuuko:"hang on"

But he was heavy and falls with yuuko's bracelet

Yuuko run down near the river and saw the boy walk to her

The boy:"sorry yuuko the bracelet is gone"

Yuuko look worried and then cries

The boy:" I'm so sorry" then go near her

Yuuko:"GO AWAY,I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

PRESENT TIME

Yuuko:"baka" while she cries and remembered he is also in the school she go to.

Yuuko:"he probably forgot that and me as well" she cries more.

end


	2. bracelet

Ok the my second part hope you enjoy it(sorry again for a short opening)

Chapter 2: bracelet

MORNING OF MONDAY

Aki has a bracelet with him when he go to the room Himeji and minami thought he will give it to one of them.

Himeji & Minami:"aki…. For who is that?" with a very happy face

Aki:"for a special girl"

Himeji & Minami:"is she here?" hoping that is one of them

Then ironman calls aki to help him to push the cargo truck without answering thw question.

Then shouko comes and gives yuuji a present.

Yuuji:"for what's that "

Shouko:"it's a present , now where's mine" with scary look and purple aura around her with her taser.

Yuuji:"well.."

Shouko:"none.. then die"

Then yuuji try's to get something and saw the bracelet that aki have. Not knowing what to do he he gave it to shouko.

Yuuji:"sorry aki"he thought

After that shouko head back to her class room, then aki returns and look tired.

He sat , then himeji and minami get closer to him.

Minami:"well.. aki where is this special girl" while blusing

Aki:"oh..now where is it"

Aki:"huh…wha… where is it"looking eveywhere for it.

Yuuji:"what are you doing now"

Aki:"yuuji do see where the bracelet"

Yuuji:"bracelet…um..yeah"with a nervous look.

Aki:"really where is it,then"

Yuuji:"well…"

Aki:"WHAAAAT… you gave it to shouko"

Yuuji:"sorry…I have no choice"

Then aki try to punsh him but missed.

Aki:"what I'm gonna do now yuuji"yelling

Yuuji:"then buy a new one" yelling back

Aki:" I can't that was a handmade"yeling back

Yuuji:"then we just have to get it back,then"

IN THE CLASS A ROOM

Aki told shouko about the bracelet.

Aki:"now please give it back"

Shouko:"ok,then but first we'll habe a 1 on 1 battle"

Aki:"WHAT"he yelled"

Shouko:"if you beat me I'll give you back the bracelet but if I win yuuji will do what I say.

Yuuji:"WHAAAAT"he yelled"

Shouko:"it's your fault because you don't have present for me

Yuuji:"why do I have to give a gift and aki don't lose this battle"

AFTERNOON

The battle begin's

Aki vs Skouko

Subject:all

They sumon their beings,aki's 1583pionts (aww)and shouko has 4834points (wow)

Yuuji:"damm it aki"

Aki:"I'm sorry"

Shouko:"prepare yourself"

The beings charges and attack eash other.

It's about to end when aki's points is 54 and shouko's 2023.

Yuuji:"DAMM IT AKI" he yelled

Aki:" don't woory I've got a plan "

He crack the neck of yuuji and he fell and pevert pisk him up and do some heart shapes while playing the recorder of yuuj propose to shouko(it's hideyoshi actually)

Shouko:" I withdraw" with a happy face

Aki:" yes"

Shouko gave aki the bracelet and pull the uncoscious yuuji.

Aki:" oh yeah where is hideyoshi anyway"

Himeji :"yuuko told me that he's sick"

Aki:"oh yuuko told you"with a unhappy

Minami:" oh yeah for whose that anyway aki"

Pevert:"I heard you this morning about giving it to a special girl"

Himeji & Minami:"please tell us aki" with sparkling eyes.

Aki:" um.. for"

FLASHBACK

Kid aki with little girl running in the bridge

end


	3. forgiveness

Hello,I'm gonna change the style narrating.

Chapter 3 forgiveness

Aki POV

The day after I got back the bracelet from shouko, I go to the room and I saw yuuji and he told me I was challenged by yuuko. I was surprised that yuuko challenge me, I ask why but yuuji says,it might because you defeated shouko with a nasty trick,then I was worried. Then I said,alright then I accept the challenge.

After class me and yuuko begin our fight. The subject was history,goodthing I study for that because it's my best subject I think. My points was 243(nice job) and her was 534(man, I'm dead). Clash with our beings and she said,get ready to be destroyed (man she scary,gulp).

I ask her why she wants me destroy and she said because I have no right to win againts a A class student. After that I also ask where hideyoshi, she respond that he is sick. When my points were 63 left, she still have 250, but I lure her to me then stab her and did a 54 points dmg. I attack her with my being's speed combo and she was left with 32.

She got angry and tried to attack but failed. Then I ask again why she challenge me but with the same answer. She keep missing and missing, yuuji said stop, its over ,but she keep attacking. I ask her again and she said because … because….you. then I rush to her and gave her a hug and everybody was surprised and I said I'm sorry.. sorry for losing your bracelet. She stop crying and look up to me , I gave her the bracelet. Himeji and Minami were surprised (and I don't know why). I said to yuuko ,sorry it took to long ,because the river was big ,it took me 8 yrs to find it. She was surprised and said 8yrs you mean you look for it since it was lost. I said yes,because you will never forgive a person if you lost their momento from someone precious to them(wow, I said something meaningfull).she smiled and said I forgive ,then she rush to me and said baka.

end


	4. surprised in home

Aki , hey let's go fishing, yuuji talsk to aki

Ok, then ,respond by aki

Hey I will come too,said by hideyoshi

Me too,said by pevert

Can me and minami come to ,said himeji

Sure, answered by aki

In the lake himeji gave the bait to the guys and they went fishing. They put the trow the bait that himeji made and then all the fish flot up.

Hello , now then back to the story (this is similer to the story when aki's sister came to visit).

Chapter 4 surpised in home

In next moring after the day of the fight of aki and yuuko. Yuuko wakes up and look at her bracelet she then got ready for school. At the school aki just got to school and then two angry figures chase him. Aki rush away and pass yuuji seeing the angry figures is minami and himeji. Yuuji said to pevert and hidiyoshi that aki will likely die from those two.

Is there something happen while I was sick,hidiyoshi ask

Yes, respond by pevert and take a picture and gave it to hidiyoshi.

Hideyoshi saw aki hugging her(his) he scream no (she) quickly go to his(her)(she) ask her if the picture is , she responds. Why, he she gave this back to was surprised seeing his mother's bracelet that she gave to yuuko. Yuuko smile and tell the story she and aki playing and he lost the bracelet and searsh for it. hidiyoshi ruturn back to the class and realized that yuuko was happy and not angry.

In the class F room, yuuji told to the guys that they will have a study group because of the up coming test.

Where will be studying, himeji ask.

To aki"S,he respond

No ,not mine, aki respond

Why, you said your sister is out with her friends, said minami

Yeah.. it's yuuji's turn, he's house. Aki nervously said

What the reason you don't want to,yuuji questioned

Nothing… it's fair we go to your house,aki respond

Maybe he has a real girlfriend, pevert said

Then himeji's and minami's eyes became scary and a aura around them scarind aki. Alright then to aki's.

After class they walk to aki's. aki said why in his 's your problem… are you hiding from us or do you have a girlfriend visiting. Then minami and himeji move closerto aki with aura around them and asking if it's true , he respond no. when they arrive ,aki nervously open the door and came in seeing nothing . aki was relieved and the guys start to searsh . aki ask why they are looking around , they respond we're searshing for what are you hiding, then they heard open the door and a heard a girl's voice saying aki I'm here and it was yuuko.

end


	5. two alone

Chapter 5 two alone

Yuuko just arrived at aki's appartment and was surprised that her brother(sister) and the other were their. Then himeji and minami look at aki with a scary face and red and pink aura. aki then explained that they were just hanging and not doing anything weird. Himeji and Minami don't believed that they not doing anything weird and continue to stare scary at aki(and was scared).

Are you to going out, pevert ask

No no no no, yuuko and aki quikly respond

Really , yuuji not believing

By the way what are you doing here dear sister, hidiyoshi ask

Huh..oh.. I was gonna tutor aki,she answer

Really dear sister, he(she) not beliving

For one&half hour of studying they get cooking. aki go to the kitchen and start cooking with ask if she can help(oh nooooo),no no no we can hadle it, aki quickly respond. after they finish eating.

Oh aki where do you get that money to get some ingredients , did you sold your games again, yuuji ask

No yuuko bring them, he answered

Really dear sister, hidiyoshi ask

Yeah ,yuuko respond

Normaly you command me to bring ingidients and coooooo…., hidiyoshi was knockout by yuuko

Alright then lets go now, yuuji suggested

Ok ,the bye, aki farewell to his classamtes while doing the dishes

Dear sister your not leaving yet, hidiyoshi ask

I'll just aki doing the dishes ok' she answered

While walking home they just realize that they just leave aki and yuuko alone and quickly run back then they go see the window to see what are they doing they saw both aki and yuuko just cleaning the dishes. And suddenly yuuko slip from the water pour down but luckly aki cacth her. While they were watching a pink and red aura aorund the angry girls. Then aki and yuuko stare each other , their lips move closer and closher. Then aki's door was destroyed by the angry himeji and minemi. Aki was scared and run away saying what did I do while being chased by the two and yuuko blushed.


End file.
